


Beneath the Massive Sky

by enchantedlightningwrites



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe-ish, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Semi-Canon Compliant, They get away from superhero hectic stuff, for a little while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: Wally gets to catch up with Jax, and they go for a stroll across Central City. They get into a convo, just chillin' together after their missions.
Relationships: Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Wally West
Kudos: 9





	Beneath the Massive Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, here's some Kidstorm, I've been wanting to write for awhile! So, you can imagine it takes place in the middle of LOT s3 and Flash s4, like before 2018-ish episodes. I ain't gonna rant of how they should had more interactions, but lmao, whateves. If CW/DC can't give me what I want, I give it to myself. Also, this is my first time writing about either of them, so sorry in advance for some OOC-ness.

**August 5, 2017**

In the move in Central City, he ran across the pavement, across the city streets and towards the direction of the warehouse. The lightning charged through the course of his body, amplifying his speed.

He drew to a halt as soon as his destination popped up in his peripheral.

Wally whirled around, the feeling of rush still moving within him. He adjusted his jacket and pants, hoping that he would look at his best, tonight.

Thankfully Barry wasn’t the one to help him with this stuff.

It had been awhile, since he and Jesse broke up because of the distance between them. And Wally had a lot of time of moving on from her. They still communicated from time to time, and he was grateful for it. They still stayed as friends and that had been easier.

So, when Damira gave some solid advice–which had been weird–, he decided to take it.

So, he called up Nate, who had been on the Waverider, to tell the team to take the timeship to Central City.

He would have asked his crush, but he didn’t have his number or a way to contact him.

Wally drew a deep breath. He could do this. He could ask Jax out on a small stroll or to the movies. It would be fine, he got this.

Plus, he had been waiting for this. Well, ever since the other guy returned to the ship.

He had been planning to ask him that time, but the opportunity got snatched away.

The warehouse doors opened, as Jax stepped out. He wore a metallic silver t-shirt with a matching jacket, jeans that fitted his legs, and black boots with gold studs. The outfit cling onto his lean physique, and he looked amazing.

His lips quirked up in the corners into a small, and his heart thumped against his heavy ribcage.

“Hey, Jax,” Wally greeted, going up to him. “How you doin’, man?”

“Wally!” Jax extended a hand, giving a high five. “Good to see you, dude. Ah, I’ve been doing great. Grey’s great, and so are the team. Except for the part, where we almost got chased by some zombie hybrid ghost.”

“Really?” Wally asked, intrigued. “How is that even possible?”

Jax shrugged. “It’s been rubbing me off for the past twenty hours, and Ray, Nate, and Claude were talking about it for _hours._ Even Stein got annoyed.”

“Isn’t the third one, an introvert?”

“Yeah, but her social battery seemed to be high around him. And Zari. I swear, Grey never warned me about how talkative she could be. Hmm, that’s it from me. So, how’s your team?”

Jax fell into step beside him, and Wally inhaled the scent of... soap and burned odour.

It kinda made sense, since he was half of Firestorm, he thought, crinkling his nose.

“My fam’s doing great, too. I’ve been getting back into engineering, so there’s that. My dad’s still working off cases with Team Flash. And Iris finally got a story, after weeks of not getting any.”

They began walking down the path, near the cluster of birch leaves. The half-moon hung across the dark, wide space of the starless sky.

“Sounds awesome. What kind of story?”

“Uh, ya know, something about this mobster family.”

Jax chuckled, shaking his head.

“I bet Snart would love that.”

“I bet he would. So, you repair the engines for the ship, right?”

Wally bet his lower lip, watching Jax sigh. He glanced upwards, before his head lowered.

“Yeah, I do. It’s always hard, when a bad guy messes up with the ship. But at least, it keeps on going, when the repairs get done. It’s difficult, but you get used to it, when you get promoted to chief engineer and mechanic.”

“Does anyone else help you out?”

“Ray, or Claude. They’re good with the ideas, but not with the execution. I mean for f**k’s sake, the other scientist almost got herself shocked by being confused with the wires, just last week.”

Wally burst with a robust laugh. “And she has a one sixty I.Q.”

“That’s way _more_ than what Ray’s got!” Jax exclaimed, sounding exasperated. “Well, she doesn’t brag about it. Unlike Grey who could be a little pretentious.”

“But if I recall correctly, there’s two scientists.”

“Uh, Claude’s a scientist, too. So, it makes it three, but she’s doesn’t think herself as a Legend.”

“Did you guys get any more criminals? Snart and Rory are apart of the crew, right?”

“Man, what makes you ask that?”

“Dunno. It’s how you guys have different sorts of people who got recruited.”

“Zari is the latest criminal like them, and her records were somewhat staggering.”

“How does the Captain even manage to deal with that?” Wally leaned in a little closer, soaking in his presence.

“She sorta lets it slide on most days, and gets exhausted when they attempt to do something dumb. Sara’s actually calm, this week. I’m surprised, because she got whammied just last week,” Jax answered. “Ya know, I came back to the ship, because I wanted to re-study the structure of it. And then, I could get an idea of how to build one.”

Wally blinked. “You wanna create a time machine?”

“No, I said _build_ a time machine,” Jax clarified, with a wink. “When you get in the engine room, the structure in there is complicated and I wanna understand and learn how it came to be, in the first place. When I first got recruited, I was pretty stunned. After I woke up, I mean and cooled down after what Grey did.”

“Ouch, sorry to hear that.”

“Nah, it pisses me off to remember that but I’m over it. You used to be a drag racer, right?”

“Yeah. Did it to pay my mom’s hospital bills and for college.”

Jax winced, seeming to be regarding him with pity. “It must have been rough.’

“It was. But I dumped it, after I realized that I could do more with my life.”

The streetlights around them burned bright enough, for Wally to see the lighter flecks in Jax’s eyes. Damn it, it looked so f**king gorgeous.

“But I remember that you told me, you’re not in college, anymore.”

“That’s ‘cause, I found someone to teach me.”

“Who?” Jax asked, his smooth voice low with curiosity.

“Secret.” Wally spread a grin on his face. “If I told you, you’d probably freak out. It ain’t bad, it’s more of you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Probably. Hey, did you check out this meme?”

Wally chuckled at the quick change of the topic, as Jax fished his phone out of his pocket. He tossed his hands up, when the other boy turned it on.

“I know tons of memes, dude. And I’m so done with the blinking white dude.”

“Nah, I wasn’t talking about that one.” Jax rolled his eyes, scoffing a bit. “I’m referring the one with the black guy who presses two fingers on his temples. I think it’s going to be overdone by the time, its winter.”

“Wait, what? Can you show me? I had been busy with my private classes that I didn’t see that one!”

The quip made Jax laughed loud. He tapped the gallery app, hovering over the section ‘mmemmees’. He scrolled down, then clicked the picture that he mentioned. A caption on the top read ‘you don’t have to face reality, if you’re always sleeping’.

He laughed again, slightly bumping their shoulders, together.

“Oh, I’ve never seen that one! My feed has been filled with too much of that ‘he protec, he attac’ memes. It’s been driving me crazy.”

“Same,” Jax murmured. “Same. Hey, do I see a kite up there?”

“A kite? In the middle of the night?” Wally followed Jax’s line of sight, catching a paper-shaped red diamond floating above.

Some more colorful kites glided into the inky horizon, a few beside, below and higher than the other. The two of them walked in the path, where it might be. A little girl took a few steps back, as she tugged on the tail.

Wally never flew a kite before, back in Keystone with his mom. They weren’t able to afford one, and every time after school, he would watch the other kids play with theirs.

He attempted to make one, but someone had stolen his sticks. He got angry, bursting into tears that day onto his pillow. He had then discarded the other parts, because he couldn’t continue it, and found it useless.

Tightening his mouth, Wally crossed his arms.

They were walking towards the Central City Park, where more kites popped up.

The shrieking and sounds of awe from children turned louder, when they got closer. Jax tilted his head up, watching the dragon-shaped kite cross the sky in zig-zags.

“Whoa, this is so cool.” Jax sounded impressed, and then he snapped a picture of it.

“Have you ever flew a kite, before?” Wally asked, while a white one shaped like a sail passed by.

“Yup, with my mom, back in grade school,” Jax answered, a small smile touching his lips. “We’d assemble it, together, and we always chose hot rod red. It managed to fly it so high into the sky.”

“Huh, that sounds fun. I wish I could have done that.”

Jax’s expression softened under his words. He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck.

“So, the next time I come back, do you wanna...” Jax sucked on his lower lip. “Go here again? We can fly a kite, if you want.”

Laughing, Wally still stared above. “Maybe. What kite, you’ll bring?”

“A surprise.” Jax’s eyes twinkled, just like the stars. “Are you considering?”

A chance to see him, again? _Hmm, sign me up._

“Okay, I’m considering.” Wally tapped his cheek, playfully. “Yeah, sure.”

Jax’s jaw dropped, and he clamped it shut.

“Wow, that’s fast.”

“Hey, what can I say? I’m not Kid Flash for nothing.”

Wally’s mouth broadened into a grin, just as Jax barked out a laugh. He joined in, because it sounded infectious and he wanted to do it again.

“Thanks for asking me to hang out with you, Wally,” Jax said, his laugh faltering. “I hope to catch up with you, later. I’ll go to my mom, and see how she’s doing. Bye.”

“Later, Jax.” Wally leaned forward, brushing his lips across his cheek. “And thanks for the night. I’m so glad that we did.”

When he pressed a kiss on the corner of Jax’s lips, he felt it curve into a smile.

He made him smile. The thought of it increased the speed of his heart rate.

And then, that f**king happened.

His phone beeped quick with an alert, and he jumped back. He checked his phone, seeing a message sent from Cisco. Another night, another meta.

“Go get ‘em, dude,” Jax murmured, with a thumbs-up.

“Thanks, man.” Wally flickered a smile.

When his feet moved, the speed took him off the park and into different places.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can ramble with me @enchanted-lightning-aes in tumblr! (even if it ain't DC-centricish, atm)


End file.
